User talk:XW3 AR3 L3GION/Tier-34 Directed Energy Rifle
NCF'ed for : *A panther? Why name a gun that? *"The AW Range all depends upon the knowledge of the frequencies of the plasma." - I really doubt that. *"This knowledge wasn't widely known as the Prophets and Huragok were the only ones in the Covenant who had access to this information." - I'd imagine that that would not be true. AR, mind finishing? As Liam stated, a type of ammunition would not warrant a designation like "Panther"; it just isn't rationally sensible. Secondly, there are no "frequencies of plasma." Thirdly, the San'Shyuum and the Huragok were not the only species that possessed a knowledge of plasma weaponry; the Elites and Prophets each had access to it, built from a very basic understanding of Forerunner technology. Fourthly, Covenant weaponry already use electromagnetic envelopes to form their plasma bolts. And lastly, "The battery which holds the plasma is harmonically tuned to keep the plasma from internally melting the Panther" your bit on harmonic tuning makes no sense in itself, and unless your plasma weapon were highly inefficient, it wouldn't melt the interior; even Covenant plasma weaponry, which are relatively crude, superheat plasma when firing. First of all, this is not real it is fiction therefore made up. Secondly, i named it 'Panther' because the firearm: *is black like a Panther *capable of rapid fire similar to a Panther's speed *rips through enemy's like a Panther would to its prey *And wh the hell not. Why is the Warthog called the Warthog? *Would you feel better if i changed the name to Jesse? Thirdly, we do not know enough about plasma to question what we could do to it. Remember this is a universe where ships bend space to travel over hundreds of light-years. And yes, Prophets and Huragoks would be the only ones with access to Forerunner tech as that was the arrangement between them and Sangheili. The Sangheili would protect the Prophets as they searched the galaxy for Forerunner relics and the Huragok with the highly techincal skills would have probably built the weapons. And AR, what gives you the idea that superheated plasma wouldn't melt the interior of the weapon? or that there isn't any frequencies of plasma? also the MA5C is not named after its ammo yet its still called MA5C? and yet while the Sangheili use plasma weaponry, they would not know how to build it, their a military-industrial race they would have left the scientific part to the Prophets. XW3 AR3 L3GION 20:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, guns do not receive names in general; only designations. Secondly, no, plasma would NOT melt the inside of the weapon. Because unless your weapon were a crudely manufactured black-market product, it would superheat gases before firing them. This is the reason why plasma doesn't just melt Covenant weaponry outright: because its stored as a gas, and enveloped in an electromagnetic field once superheated. In addition, you also haven't addressed your "plasma frequencies," which don't make sense in themselves either way. And lastly, as supported by LOMI, the Sangheili already had extensive knowledge regarding plasma technology before the Covenant was formed. The Sangheili were an advanced, space-faring race before they joined the San'Shyuum, and there WERE Forerunner artifacts and weaponry on their homeworld. Which is to say, given they reverse engineered Forerunner technology, they'd obviously have an extensive understanding of it. The Sangheili only had experience with the Forerunner relics on their planet after they realised they were being sounded beaten by the Forerunner Dreadnought hit-and-run attcks that the Prophets had ben conducting. Before that they considered incorporating Forerunner tech into their warships, weapons and armour design, as heresy. That means the Sangheili would have already been in space before ever contacting the Prophets and would have most likely used projectile weapons. They would have only had 24 years of exposure to Forerunner tech and they most likely would not of had the plasma rifle that are seen during the games. And no i didn't say that 'this is Fanon and i can do whatever the hell i want'. I'm putting my ideas of what i think could happen after Halo 3 and yet i'm being constantly NCF's for trivial things, like the nickname '''of a future weapon. And who's to say that the plasma weapons used by the Covenant are top notch of efficency or that to the Forerunner ionized gas wasn't just ionized gas? My info is taken from Halopedia before you start blaming me for something elseXW3 AR3 L3GION 14:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a strictly realistic site about Faster-Than-Light travel, hordes of aliens using superior weaponry with giant rings capable of killing all sentient life. Yeah, realistic wouldn't be the word i would use. Perhaps 'Fiction' would be a more accurate term? And no, i have not made this crap up as i go along. I have kept within the lines set out by the site itself. I have not presented anything that would break the laws of physics. And why is my argument 'borderline nonsense'? I don't believe there is a Degree in Plasma Weaponry of the 26th Century so that means that anyone on this site can't say that the what i'm suggesting could happen. And i didn't even mention the Carbine? 19:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Recent Behavior I do not believe a number of you are acting the way veteran users should. Obviously Legion is not a genius when it comes to this topic (no offense intended), but you are all tearing him apart as if you were angry newbies. I have heard the '''excuse "I'm sick of dumb noobs so I rip their articles apart" from half a dozen or more veteran/seasoned users on this site, which in my opinion displays a poor level of self-control and a lack of tolerance for those that need to be guided. So many users are turned into enemies because others fail to help them in a proper manner, instead ripping their projects that they often put forth much effort into; you may not want to believe the latter part, but you can take my Great Civil War of 2553 for example. In my newbie days, I put a decent amount of mental effort into conjuring the article, though many aspects were NCF, primarily rebels having a NOVA and the URF having a few million soldiers so soon after the war. While it was correct to be tagged, a received a harsh reply that hurt me much more than it helped me since the poster of the tag failed to supply any method in which I could fix the article. While I soon fixed my mistakes, the tagger could've and most likely should have: *Been polite and inviting. *Take the time to explain it was Not Canon Friendly rather than jab at my mishaps. *Give a suggestion as to how I could fix the mistakes that I have made. I feel this is what any seasoned user should do, though some Admins (in general, not pointing a finger) feel that they should tear down newbies rather than act as a role model. I hope that you all see this and take in what I have said. And Legion, I think that it could clear up some of the fuss if you mention in the article that "Panther" was only a nickname for the round. And to everyone else, I don't see anything barring Panther as a name anyways. Things do change between now and then; need an example? I'm yet to see a rifle in reality that has the SRS## naming format; I'm yet to see a regulation that disallows naming a round. Ever heard of a shredder round? While not the same category of name, it's still technically a name. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 01:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the larger point he was trying to address, Maslab, was that its a name; naming something "the panther" should not warrant such a heated response and such major attacks on the article. We need to examine how we scale our reactions to different infractions of varying degrees. And as for a real-world comparison, how about say, the Desert Eagle magnum? Why is it called the Desert Eagle? It certainly does not look like an Eagle, nor a Desert--yet it is referred to it as the Desert Eagle in production and by the general population. If you apply the standards that have been applied to the name “Panther” to this well known, real world pistol, then it is clearly completely unreasonable and illogical. Oh, and as for the point on how the Huragok and San'Shyuum kept most of the technological know-how and prowess for themselves, I think the seasoned users should have checked their facts before ribbing on something, that is in fact, correct. Check Halopedia once in a while guys, or read the newer novels. The Sangheili, though highly intelligent, are in reality poorly equipped for creating technology on their own. To quote Bestiarum, "Although Elites are naturally very intelligent, their culture's long dependence on a military-industrial schema has led to an emphasis on might over science. In some regards, the advent of the Covenant made this position easier-allowing the Elites to concentrate even more singularly on military endeavors, while Prophets took care of science and technology." And in the short story Return, set six years after the events of Halo 3, and included in the novel Halo Evolutions, it is noted that the Sangheilian military is slowly losing their advanced ships and weapons because they lack the knowledge to maintain them, let alone create new scientific endeavors. That is not to say that all of the critical points posted are incorrect, however, Legion. The point presented by the other users on the topic of plasma frequencies is quite correct; your own statements in the article are indeed quite absurd. Refer to the above posts, particularity Ajax’s, for reference and please make the changes needed in your article. If you are unsure what exactly those changes need to be, then feel free to ask the other users for suggestions; I’m sure they’ll have no qualms about assisting you. We’re not here merely to criticize and point out flaws--we are also here to help you repair them. Best Regards, I apologize, my post was somewhat segmented and I accidently posted one part before the entirety was ready. Please refer to the second sentence on that point and my additional points. Surely the use, creation, and probable advancement of energy swords indicates a moderate-to-sound level of understanding in regards to use of plasma technology? You woulden't be able to make, sustain, or recharge them without a reasonable knowledge towards sciences involving plasma. I think they did, there was some mention of them being great ceremonial weapons from times of forefathers, or some crap along those lines that I think was meant to indicate them being used since the early tribal formations. Also, to the best of our understanding, energy swords are just a sustained form of what the plasma weapons of the covenant are meant to be. The plasma sustained by magnetic fields, superheated in the gas form and rechargeable. I think. Not too sure, I might be wrong in these respects. All Covenant weapons were made by the Prophets and Engineers, and officially, it was heresy for anyone but the prophets to construct weapons (engineers were routinely ignored from this law due to their usefulness). Elites were not involved in building the swords; only using them. Energy Swords are included in this list, and there is no indication they were present in Elite society before the Covenant in any canon sources that I know of; if you have one that states otherwise, please cite it. And regardless, I will go with the stated canon established in the books and Bestiarum rather than personal speculation. In addition, if you will read the article, the Panther is not the name of the round, it is the name of the weapon. The name of the round, is the EJM (Electro-Magentically Jacketed plasma, apparently). So yes, the given example is completely transferable. The conception that it is the name of the round seems to have been a mistake made at the very beginning of the criticism towards the article that has been referenced enough to be thought of as fact. Please, if your going to comment and criticism an article, take time to read it thoroughly. Calm down, it was a simple misunderstanding on my part. More of an inquisitive statement than criticism, anyway. Regardless, I stand corrected. Maslab, no harm, no foul. I'm just attempting to clear a few things up so that the author can deal with the real problems of his article--the unrealistic physics of plasma. (Though as for metal swords, I"m not sure how that makes the point over energy swords debatable--humans 3000 years ago used metal swords, but that doesn't mean they had access to the technology to manipulate superheated plasma in coherent arcs of energy) And by the way Maslab, how many signatures do you have? Theres like 4 or 5 on this page alone man! :He added several neat parameters in his signature... I like it. :3 - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I blame that sentence for the confusion. The way it's structured makes it look as if the Panther is the ammunition, and another sentence later on says it's the weapon, making it seem like the Panther refers to both the weapon and the ammunition.}} Maslab, I did mention that the Shredder and Panther weren't of the same category in my original post. 501 does put up a better comparison, though. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 19:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Err, we're more going off topic now, and I'm sure most of us would prefer if the issue were resolved as soon as possible. The primary reason for the template tagging (Unrealism) is due to Plasma /not/ possessing "frequencies" affecting its performance as a projectile, as I stated initially and Ajax clarified further. Ammo Naming=Not NCF MEI HELLHOUND. This is an ammunition with a name that does not describe its use. It should no longer be NCF since the real world has them. Maybe seasoned users should research before they tag articles in the future? --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 19:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Cleaning Up Thanks for all your comments but i think i should make things a it clearer. Firstly, the actual gun is called the MK2 EMJ. The MK2 is just the series name of the firearm, similar to the MA5 series while the EMJ stands for the method of firing. The MK2 electro-magnetically jackets the plasma so it stays together during its flight. My idea is that the plasma weapons used by the Covenant aren't as efficient as they could be so the MK2, despite being incredibly heavy has a superior firing system. About the plasma frequencies: thats little more than a mash of inspirations for numerous sources. The idea being that you can change the plasma's behaviour by making have a different frequency from its natural frequency. So with a low frequency plasma acts like it would coming out of a Plasma weapon used by the Covenant. Large blobs of slow moving but highly damaging plasma but if you change the frequency to a higher one, the plasma changes to smaller, more bullet-like shape that moves faster but is still highly damaging. I don't know about you guys but i kinda liked it when i thought it up but seeing how angry its got some people, i not so sure. And yeah, Panther is just a nickname of the MK2 as its a limited service firearm.XW3 AR3 L3GION 20:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Legion, you could just change "frequency" to "velocity." --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 23:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) If you change the frequency of plasma, its not going to make any difference in the long run, but the short run, will actually make it slower. The charged particles are out of place, and the Coulomb force has to restore the balance, generally fucking with how responsive it is to electromagnetic interference. In short, trying to modify the frequency will do nothing in the long term, but make it less inclined to be effected by outside magnetic forces.}} I know that, I read up a tiny bit; however, what I think Legion is trying to get across is that by frequencies he may intend to mean firing speed. That's why I said velocity would, or at least should in my mind, work out better, though now that I think of it a fixed velocity wouldn't have any setbacks if an optimal firing velocity was found. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 02:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Entirely changed it, more or less. No moar plasma frequencies, changed it to magnetic constrictors which help multiply the magnetic field surrounding the plasma 'bolts' and increases its velocity.XW3 AR3 L3GION 20:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC)